Trench the Hybrid
Category:CharactersCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:Hybrids Salvation’s OC Apearance I’ve gotta keep the calm before the storm, '' ''I don’t want less I don’t want more. '' ''Must bar the windows and the doors, '' ''To keep me safe to keep me warm. '' ''Yeah, my life is what I’m fighting for, '' ''Can’t part the sea can’t reach the shore. Trench is mostly adorn with SandWing traits. She has no webbed talons, or gills or even fins. Instead, she has a SandWing body with deep blue main scales, and lighter blue secondary scales. A yellow SandWing sail to match her wings, and a light brown stomach as if she just got up from laying in the mud. She has black patterns on her main scales and legs, and amber eyes. Trench doesn’t like all the shine of jewels, or the lore of gems. She thinks dragons who are crazy about how much bling they have on are featherheads. She has a simple black pouch strapped across her neck by A chain, and resting on her chest. Inside she carries daggers, poisons, medicines and sometimes food- basically anything she needs. Trench holds herself proudly, but she has that rough and tumble look of a rabid fox than a sophisticated scholar. She normally has a cut somewhere, and her scales are normally never completely polished. Some dirt scattered on her chest, dust on her tail, always anything but shining. And that’s the way she likes it. Personality And my voice becomes the driving force, '' ''I won’t let this pull me overboard. '' ''God, keep my head above water, '' ''Don’t let me drown, it gets harder, '' ''I’ll met you there at the alter, '' ''As I fall down to my knees, '' ''Don’t let me drown, drown, drown, '' ''Don’t let me, don’t let me, don’t let me drown. To say Trench doesn’t like being a thief would be a lie, to say she didn’t feel bad about thieving would be a lie also. Well, Trench has discovered that life is complicated. The worst dragons always get born into the highest positions, and get thousands of advantages, while ever other decent dragon has to work their talons off to stay alive. Trench believes this, but only slightly. She believes where you are from and how you are raised defines you, not so much that life is out to get the good civilians. For that, she is glad she was born to two lowly criminals. Trench is very blunt. Saying stuff how it is, and never sugarcoating. She has a strong voice to match her strong opinions, and she can most certainly take care of herself. Trench is rough and bold from her modest life on the streets, but also has unwavering loyalty to the gang, and a sweet inner personality. She has a smile that lights up the sky, a laugh like music. Maybe she isn‘t gorgeous, but she is certainly stunning. When Trench finds something she is passionate about, it is hers forever. Singing is one of those passions. With the voice of an angel, she really puts her entire soul into any song. Since she was born to parents who taught her to steal, not read or write, she doesn’t know many songs. The songs she does know she has to memorize from other dragons who sung. She really wants to learn how to read and write, that way she can make original songs and learn new ones to her leisure. She would never admit her love to singing to any of the gang. To live on the streets, you need to be tough. How would her fellow thieves react if they knew? In result of that, she sings late at night, after any gang business that she had to attend. She makes her way to an abandoned lighthouse at sea, and sings to the stars. Dragons walking at night who hear her voice talk about the beautiful melody, calling the unknown source Siren. History So pull me up from down below, '' ''‘Cause I’m underneath the undertow. '' ''Come dry me off and hold me close, I need you now I need you most. Trench counts herself lucky. Maybe her parents were not the best, but they were far from the worst. They loved her and she loved them back. It wasn‘t an undying love, but it was a respectful one. Her Mother was 50 percent SandWing and 50 percent SeaWing, and her father was all SandWing. They named their only dragonet Trench after her dark, seafloor like belly and then her blue back scales. They taught her very little in terms of education, she can read poorly and write even worse. What they did teach her, though, was how to steal, beg and fight. Her parents were both very poor and could barely sustain a dragonet. Because of that, Trench moved out at the age of 6 to join the Seaside Gang. Her parents were not to sad seeing her go. It was a simple goodbye, for they had taught her all they knew, and life must go on. Trench never held a grudge against them, but deep down she wishes they missed her, if only a tiny bit. For years Trench would go down by the shore near an abandoned light house to sing the few songs she knew. One day a dragon heard her voice and went to investigate. When he saw Trench and greeted her, Trench got really nervous. This was a dragon who had heard her sing, she was extremely embarrassed. The dragon who approached her called himself Algae. He was a SeaWing IceWing hybrid who was pretty handsome, in a shy sort of way. He went on about how beautiful her voice was, and offered to produce some songs for her to sing. Once again embarrassed, she told him that she could not read that well. He instantly offered to teach her to read and coach her in singing. Trench agreed, but was still weary. They would meet in the lighthouse the next night. They met like that for a while, at night in the lighthouse. A strong bond formed between them as they laughed, red, wrote and sung. Trench began to sneak out every single night. None of the other gang knew Algae existed, and Trench was not yet ready to tell them about him or her singing. But Trench knew one thing was for sure, she loved Algae. She just wished she had the guts to tell him. Seaside Gang God, keep my head above water, '' ''don’t let me drown, it gets harder, '' ''I’ll meet you there at the alter, '' ''as I fall down to my knees. '' ''Don’t let me drown, drown, drown, '' ''Don’t let me, don’t let me, don‘t let me drown, '' ''Don’t let me drown, drown, drown, '' ''Keep my head above water, above water. '' The Seaside Gang is a group of loosely organized dragonets ranging in age from the youngest being 5 to the oldest being 14 as of now. They are led by a MudWing dragon called Thug, he is the oldest of the bunch. The rest don’t really have a set rank- the squabble between themselves sometimes, have tussles and see who can steal the quickest, so respect sort of defines the rank. Nonetheless, they share almost a sibling bond, looking out for each other, sharing the little they have. They all have this in common- they are all alone, poor and hungry. The gang gives them a home and a purpose to live. In the Seaside Gang, there are no set rules. Except for one; share. Everyone in the gang has a rough life, so they share the little they have for comfort. If anyone is caught hoarding stuff, they are out of the gang. That has only happened once, to a dragon they don’t speak of. If mentioned, for whatever reason, they just call him the Outcast of Outcasts. In the city, the guards don’t really focus on such a small band of thieves. If caught in the act, though, the guards will interfere. Only two of their numbers have ever been sent to prison, one escaped, the other, well... {Members} Thug- Leader and founder, MudWing Sizzle- Fiery dude with a crazy attitude, SkyWing with a little SandWing Frost- Dark And brooding member who makes those jokes you nervously chuckle at, IceWing and LeafWing Shock- Enthusiastic guy who laughs too much, HiveWing, LeafWing And SeaWing Hydra- Serious And intimidating, but always has your back, SeaWing, LeafWing and HiveWing Dusk- Nervous gal who jumps at her own shadow, but can steal the watch off your wrist, RainWing and NightWing, Infestation- Weird dude. Super chill and very sarcastic, NightWing and HiveWing Relationships ''And I can’t see in the stormy weather, '' ''I can’t seem to keep it all together, '' ''And I, I can’t swim in the ocean like this forever, '' ''And I can’t breath. Sandollar(Mother)- Trench doesn’t really understand her family. Sandollar is no different. Sandollar taught Trench the little she knows about reading and writing. She didn‘t spend much time with her mother, since she was barely home. They spoke curtly and respectfully together. ”''Hey, Trench. good to see you again. Is that a new dagger? It looks nice and sharp, good choice. Your father taught you well.”- '' Sandollar to Trench -Fennec(Father)- Trench spent most of her time with her father, learning how to steal unnoticed, which plants were safe to eat and which were poisonous. Fennec was never cruel to her, but he never showed any affection. He would point out every mistake, and only give a gruff nod when she did something well. Trench appreciates this, though. She is glad he was tough on her, in fact, that’s probably the reason Trench is alive today. Deep down, though, Trench longed for some affection. ”You did well, if you want to end up dead before the age of 4. Do it again, and try not to fail this time.”- ''Fennec to Trench -Thug(Gang Leader)- Trench has the utmost respect for Thug, who let her in the gang without a second thought. She thinks he is secretly sweet inside his gruff exterior, and teases him for it. Thug sometimes ''smiles when Trench teases him. ”Trench, you have got to be the most annoying Member I foolishly recruited. You fit right in with all us oddities, you know?”- Thug to Trench -Sizzle(Gang Member)- Sizzle is a lot to deal with at times, but Trench has had some good laughs with him and regards him affectionately, laughing at his spicy attitude and teasing him when he has his outbursts. “Why are you smiling at me? STOP SMILING!”- ''Sizzle to Trench -Frost(Gang Member)- Trench’s instincts tell her to regard Frost carefully, but her conscious keeps telling her he Is one of the gang, he wouldn’t hurt his friends. Eventually Trench settled on the fact she would rather have Frost in front of her than behind her. ''“Stay out of my way, or I’ll make sure I’m in yours.”- ''Frost to Trench -Shock(Gang Member)- Trench is one of the only dragons who isn‘t unsettled by his weird electric fangs. She likes Shock because he keeps everyone laughing, but Trench also thinks he should be a bit more serious about certain things. Nonetheless, they have a healthy friendship. ''”Did you SEE the look on his face?“- ''Shock to Trench talking about a dragon they just stole from -Hydra(Gang Member- Everyone in the Gang basically sees Hydra as their big sister. She plans the raids, she leads the muggings, and she gets them out of trouble. She is the second oldest, and Trench respects her a lot. They are friends and have had a couple of laughs together, but Hydra’s stoic alertness normally keeps any interactions brief. ''“You weren’t followed, right? Not hurt either? Good. Go in, Thug should be waiting.”-''Hydra to Trench -Dusk(Gang Member)- Dusk is the most skittish dragon in the gang, and is pract everyone’s little sister. Trench treats her like an actual sister, and Dusk is actually quite comfortable around Trench. It flows so well between them because Trench knows what it feels like to want so desperately to be loved. ''”Trench! How was the raid? I wish I could come, but I-I just freeze up. I better stick to what I’m good at...”- ''Dusk to Trench -Infestation(Gang Member)- Infestation and Trench really hit it off. They laugh every moment together, steal with a smile, tease the other members and themselves, and both have complete loyalty to the Seaside Gang. They both joined the gang around the same relative time, and sort of just became buddies. ''”Trench! Get ready for a great time. We are off duty today, so you know what that means? We can party! Ya can’t spell Infestation without the ‘festa!’”- Infestation to Trench -Algae(Song Writer)- Trench did not know what to think of him at first, Algae was just so... genuine. Trench was intrigued by how passionate he was, and wanted to be along for the ride. He made her feel good about her voice, and she just felt more confident in her skills with him nearby. She grew to truly love him, and wishes she had the guts to say so. Quotes God, keep my head above water, '' ''I loose my breath, at the bottom, '' ''Come rescue me, I’ll be waiting, '' ''I’m too young to fall asleep -“Why was I gifted this voice? And why was I blessed in this life? I’ll never know, but I am thankful.” -“This is my home now. Now and forever, and this, this is family.” -“They look down on us because of the life we live. Well, my friends, a bird may fly but that does not mean it can avoid the snake.” -“It’s not about existing, now, it’s about living.” -“I’ve been cast aside, but I have also been found.” -“The songs I sing aren’t just words, their my calling.” -“Stop telling me who I am! I am a thief! A singer! And I am anything else that I decide! It is MY LIFE!” Other Info God, keep my head above water, '' ''Don’t let me drown, it gets harder, '' ''I’ll meet you there at the alter, '' ''As I fall down to my knees -The Seaside Gang is very slightly based off the book The Outsiders -Scavengers freak Trench our ever since she saw went out alone at the age of two and saw one -For a SeaWing hybrid, Trench can not swim well. She likes the water, but does an awkward doggy paddle when she tries to swim -Trench still has the dagger her father gave her to train with, she tries not to think about him, but she likes having a bit of her blood family at heart. Gallery Don’t let me drown, '' ''Don’t let me drown, '' ''Don’t let me drown, '' ''Keep my head above water, above water. Adopt 27 moon.png|Ref by Moonmoon! 5491D41D-E3D1-43F8-9284-11D7B6D63549.jpeg|Scenery Trench is based on 52CB286E-034D-4A2D-98AC-FCDA2D4D2A1C.jpeg|Art by Sunset Annoyedtrenchcloud.png|Trench being a sassy girl by Cloud XD Trench4Sal.png|Trench by Animal56 Trench-art-by-crimson.jpg|Trench by Crimson! Trench.png|Trench by ADragonDreaming!!! Trench zzz.png|Trench by SleepyCreeper!! 290BC452-5D50-4633-A581-B78102FC5E87.png|Trench by FearStriker!! 43F6FFA1-AA73-444A-8D41-243F58E1742B.png|Trench by TwilightWoF! Trench meme for Sal.png|Meme by Pokeballmachine Trenchfullbodybackground.jpg|By ModernTsunami1 20190629 140458.jpg|Trench’s aesthetics by Droplet Trench.jpg|Sketch by ModernTsunami Screenshot 20190630-164326.jpg|By SnowballtheIcewing27 86BF16E1-83F8-4692-8916-F722FDB10A53.png|By Lacey! 24F34352-E940-47A4-A0DA-8B087DA3DFD4.jpeg|By Lacey! Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Females